


It Never Rains

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser falls in love with another Victoria.





	It Never Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

It Never Rains....

 

Notes:

1) The usual disclaimers apply ... All characters still belong to whoever   
they belong too... (Please don't sue me I have nothing worth being sued   
for...) 

2) Being English some of my spelling may not be, as some of you   
(Americans/Canadians etc.) would like it, I apologise for the   
inconvenience but do not apologise for being English. (Please feel free to   
delete 'U's out of words such as colour and favour, change s's to z's and   
change any other word you don't like (e.g. casualty > ER etc.)) 

3) Again being English, series 3 had not appeared on our screens just yet   
so the Ray in this story is the original (and from what I understand) the   
one true Ray. 

3) Email me if you wish, but please be kind as this is my first piece of   
fanfic ever. However Constructive criticism is accepted willingly. 

4) Contains straight sex and some violence and strong language, so I urge   
you not read if this will offend. 

5) (And finally) If anyone bothers to read this I thank you kindly for   
your time and hope that you enjoy my little story.   
  

**Rated R (m/f c/h)**

* * *

  
 

##  It Never Rains....

By V. West.

She slammed the door shut. She had been watching the storm close in for a   
little while. The clouds were thickening and there was a darkness to them   
which she knew, from bitter experience, meant that this was going to be no   
April Shower. She rode quickly down the track that led home and to the   
safety of her barn. Jumping quickly from the small horse she opened the   
door and the rising wind snatched it out of her strong grasp. 

"Bugger," she cried out into the wind. 

She grappled with the door and shut it behind her, leaning against it to   
catch her breath. Her young mare snorted at her and stamped her small   
hooves. 

"All right lass," she cooed at the animal " It'll be O.K.," before adding,   
"who are you trying to convince?" speaking to herself rather than the   
animal. She led the mare back to her box at the far end of the barn. She   
swung the saddle from the pony's back, placing it carefully on the stable   
door, where upon the mare effortlessly place her nose under the saddle   
removing it from the door onto the floor in one slick movement. Sighing,   
the woman left the stable picking up the saddle and placing it in it's   
proper place in her small tack room, before returning to remove the   
animals bridle. 

The mare's eyes sparkled, " Yeah, yeah, tres amusant" she commented as she   
gave the mare a friendly slap on the neck. 

She adjusted the pony's blankets and wandered to a corner of the barn   
where she kept the corn. She filled two buckets and dropped the first over   
the mare's loose box door. Then walked further into the barn and dropped   
the second over the next door along. The chestnut gelding walked to the   
front of the stable and dug his nose straight into the bucket, ignoring   
her completely. She laughed, exposing her double row of dimples, "typical   
man" she exclaimed, before opening the door and checking that this horses   
blankets and rugs were straight. Giving him a dismissive pat she left the   
stable and set about to grapple the barn door once again. As she left the   
chestnut raised his head and whinnied a good bye and she turned and gave a   
half wave in his direction. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a sly   
smile flash across his face. 

" I really am going mad." She thought, shaking her head, as she slid the   
bar across the barn doors, which fastened them firmly shut. 

The rain had started to fall. The odd huge drop fell from the blackened   
sky. The wind blowing at her hair. She dragged her oilskin jacket further   
round her body and broke in to a run. She filled her generator's tank with   
fuel and pulled the cord that started it up, pulling off her long boots,   
she entered the house via the back door... The front door was never used.   
She wasn't even sure where the key was. 

She grabbed a tea bag out of a jar and stuck it in a mug. The kettle was   
always kept boiling on the wood stove. She filled the mug and spooned in   
some powdered milk. Absently she sat next to the stove and dunked her tea   
bag. Her large, black dog lay across her feet. She slid her small foot   
across the dog's back stroking its fur. The dog drifted off to sleep and   
her mind wandered. 

************ 

Life had changed dramatically in the last seven years. Until then her life   
had been normal, well... normal-ish. 

Born in Ottawa, her father was an Scottish businessman, her mother, a   
Canadian Lawyer. They had moved to Scotland when she was only 8 months   
old. Her mother had died when she was four from an ovarian tumour, and   
although she missed the idea of a mother she did not miss the woman... she   
could barely remember her. She had lived with her father who had his own   
small business making costume jewellery, which although had not made them   
rich, had not left them wanting. She had attended a good school where she   
worked hard gained good marks and entered medical school straight after   
graduating. 

Then her life changed. Three years into her degree, her father who she had   
always relied on for everything dropped dead, aged 54, with no warning.   
'Myocardial Infarction ' the death certificate had said... heart attack. 

She was devastated. She sunk herself into her studies what else had she   
got? And that's when Mark came on to the scene. He was short of cash, she   
was vulnerable and because of her father's substantial life assurance   
policy, well off. He began to speak to her in the lecture theatre. She   
responded to his warmth.. after all she had no one else. He asked her out   
on a date and from there the romance blossomed. She was in love. 

Despite everyones advice, they married shortly afterwards and moved into a   
small apartment not far from the hospital in which they were training. For   
a while everything was wonderful. Mark was a good time guy, it was one of   
the things that had drawn her to him in the first place, but when he began   
regularly to miss lectures due to class one hang overs she became more   
worried. When she questioned this and suggested that he should perhaps   
slow down a little he shrugged and said that she didn't own him ... He   
would do the work before the exams. 

She accepted this and began to ignore his drinking and lack of work and   
concentrated on her own studies. As she got better results, his got worse.   
However they got on well and he was attentive to her needs. She lent him   
cash occasionally, after all she wasn't exactly short of money - and he   
was a poor student.... she was sure it would even out when they both were   
working. They were happy... well ... they weren't unhappy. Until June... 

That is when the letter arrived. He ripped it open ... 

"Shit" he said "The dean wants to see me." 

"What about?" She enquired. 

"How the fuck should I know?" 

"I was only showing an interest.." She snapped. 

"Sorry luv, I suppose I may as well get it over with... " he said 

She kissed him good bye and wished him luck. 

He returned in the early evening. Drunk. 

"What happened?" she enquired. 

"What do you think happened?" 

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be asking, would I?" 

"The bastard has chucked me out..... God I can't believe it.." 

"Well what d'you expect I told you that you needed put a bit of effort   
in." she snapped back without thinking. 

"What did you say?" 

She lost her temper. "I said that if you were going to be a lazy sod, then   
I am not surprised you got chucked out.... " she ranted, amazing herself   
at the sudden burst of anger she felt towards him. "Is he going to let   
you repeat the year?" 

"Not after I told him where to shove his stupid course." 

"Oh, you stupid bastard, " She said quietly to herself. She exhaled hard,   
and stifling her emotion said, "OK,.... damage control... go and see   
him... apologise - tomorrow first thing - And see, ... see if he'll let   
you repeat." her words came out in the staccato rhythm of some one trying   
to stay in control. 

" I told him he could shove it and I meant it." he shouted 

She started towards the door, wanting to escape his presence, he was   
drunk, hardly the time for a rational conversation and she was holding on   
to her temper by a whisker, but he grabbed her arm. " I was talking to   
you... don't turn your back on me." 

Her temper flared as she returned his earlier retort, " Shove it" 

With that she tried to leave the room, but he held her fast. " Not so   
quick little lady I haven't finished talking to you..." 

"Well I have " . Again, she tried to leave the room and again he stopped   
her. She turned towards him, to tell him where to go, but her words dried   
up as his hand came down hard across her face. 

"You do NOT back talk me... Not if you know what's good for you. " 

"Go fuck yourself," she said more quietly than before. 

"I'll tell you who I'll do ... I'll .. I'll" An arm came down hard across   
her throat.... unable to breathe she sank to the floor as he forced   
himself upon her. 

The attack that followed was something that she would come to know all too   
well. He repeated the beatings and assault on a regular basis and she   
worked on in a daze, for the first time she understood why those women,   
those beaten wives stayed.... " If you try to go I'll kill you," he   
threatened most days. She believed him totally capable of it. There is no   
option, well not when you're there, in that moment. After each incident   
she would question what she did wrong and try to avoid the things that got   
the rows started. It never worked he always found something to argue   
about. Strangely he always found something just after he had been to the   
pub... 

********** 

Qualifying as a doctor is supposed to be a big deal. Looking back she   
could hardly remember the ceremony. What she remembered was the careful   
application of make up to cover the large bruise on her left cheek. 

********** 

Two years on this man was still with her and his drinking was certainly   
worse, the assaults: mental; physical and sexual an every day event. Then   
it happened one Tuesday afternoon. She was coming to the end of a 36-hour   
shift, when the page to casualty came. On arriving the charge nurse filled   
her in. "Another one of these stupid women... she's in every month...   
husband knocks her about... he's done it properly this time." She did not   
hear all the words but she walked towards the resus. room just in time to   
see the line on the ECG flatten. Resuscitation was unsuccessful, her head   
injuries were too extensive, "despite all our best efforts we were unable   
to revive her." The words left her lips automatically as she watched the   
tears run down the girl's mother's face. She left the cubicle in time to   
see the police drag the husband away... 

She finished her shift on automatic pilot, confused thoughts running   
through her head. She drove home and over tired, she walked into their   
flat. He was there, on the couch, passed out in a pool of his own vomit.   
She could see the track marks on his arm, needles, that she had provided   
to avoid another argument, scattered, unsheathed over the floor. 

It still surprised her - how cool she had been. She walked across the   
room, felt his pulse ... he was alive. She walked to the kitchen and   
picked up the half full instant coffee jar, which sat on the counter. With   
care, she gathered up the needles, placed them in the jar, screwed the   
lid on tight and sealed it with several pieces of tape, before dragging   
him on to the floor and rolling him professionally on to his side. She   
phoned 999 and requested an ambulance, coolly stating her address and the   
problem. " I won't be here when you arrive but the front door will be   
open," she added before replacing the hand set. 

She picked up her passports and bankbooks, grateful that she had kept her   
duel nationality, and walked out of the apartment. She did not look back.   
She did not say good-bye. 

She drove to the airport via the bank where she cleaned out their joint   
account, after all, she reasoned, it was her money. The drive to the   
airport took four hours and was carried out in silence. She parked their   
small car in the short stay car park. She entered the international   
terminal and walked from one airline desk to the next, each time   
requesting the same thing. 

"A flight to Canada please." 

" Which city??" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"When would you like to fly?" 

" Today." 

" I'm sorry we have nothing available. " 

The conversation repeated itself again and again. 

Finally she got something like the answer she wanted. 

* 

"We have a flight to Ottawa in 25 minutes, we have several seats in first   
class." 

"I'll take one, one way. How much?" 

" 1200 pounds." 

She handed her credit card over without blinking. 

"Do you have any luggage?" 

"No" 

The teller gave her a strange look but said nothing. 

"Well here's your ticket and boarding pass. Its terminal II, gate 14 you   
will have to hurry though." 

She thanked the teller and walked quickly and calmly through customs to   
the gate. The cabin crew fussed round her ... she had never flown 1st   
class before. 

" Would you like a drink, ma'am" A pretty blonde girl asked. 

"Champagne," she stated simply after all she had a lot to celebrate. 

The bubbly flowed and the plane lifted into the sky. Only when the plane   
was in flight did the tears flow. They were tears of relief. She was free,   
out of immediate danger. She was also scared, scared of what she had done.   
The consequences began to form shape... She had walked out of her job,   
walked out on a man who could be dying.... And suddenly she realised that   
she didn't care either. She was going home. The words flicked through her   
mind.... home .... It was a strange thought, she had not set foot on   
Canadian soil since before she could remember yet all of a sudden it had   
become home. 

No one normally sleeps properly on planes but she did. She slept so   
soundly, that the pretty blonde who served the glass of champagne had to   
wake her when the plane landed.... 

She had moved into the cabin six months later. If she was going to run   
away... she thought. she might as well do it properly. She needed time,   
time alone, no pressure, no nothing... 

**********   
She snapped to. Yes, a lot of things had changed ... And she had got what   
she wanted she was, at long last, safe. 

********** 

Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police walked on, stopped,   
scanned the area and sniffed at the base of a tree. 

"He's close Ray." 

"Are you sure it's not a Lhasa Apso?" 

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" and then more to himself than to   
his companion, "One mistake and you pay and pay and pay." 

"Why are we looking for the wolf anyway? I mean he's a wolf, this is his   
natural territory, I am an American my natural territory is a damn sight   
warmer than this." 

" He may be lost Ray..." 

"He's a Wolf." 

"He's a city wolf now, not used to this area." 

"Yeah, well I'm a city cop... " he muttered to himself as he pulled his   
coat further round his body and shuffled after the Mountie. 

"One weeks holiday... why did I follow the Mountie here? I could've gone   
anywhere but no... somewhere in my *stoopid* head a little voice *had* to   
go and say .... nice holiday in Canada.... Sounds like a good idea, why   
not go with the Mountie, after all he knows the territory, get the locals'   
prospective.... Well next time, " he continued, bargaining with himself,   
"Next time I have one of this kind of *bright idea* I'll shoot myself, no   
better still, I'll shoot the Mountie , no the wolf, no the bastard who   
made me take a week in lieu." He carried on this conversation with himself   
for the next twenty minutes, only stopping when interrupted by his   
companion. 

"Oh Dear, " said Ben. 

"What now?" 

"Oh nothing Ray" 

"Oh come on, when you say 'Oh dear' it usually means we're about to be   
shot or locked in a confined space or eaten by cannibals or something." 

" Well, its nothing like that, Ray but I think we may have a small   
problem...." 

"Well what? Apart from being in the middle of no where and night is   
drawing in that is...?" he waited for the reply 

"Well Ray, I think that you may find that the weather is about to take a   
change for the worse...." 

"How do you know?" 

"Well Ray, when my Grandmother used to live in..." 

"Oh no you don't " Ray interrupted. "Just tell me what you know ... not   
what any of your dead relatives, or any Inuit for that matter, said, did   
or advised on the matter." 

Fraser considered this for a moment before pointing out the black clouds   
in the sky and saying simply "It's going to Rain, Ray." 

"Why do I put my self through this, why oh why, did I not just sit in at   
home for a week.. read a book, watch the television, have my teeth   
pulled...?" 

He rambled on as Fraser continued to track his wolf. Within five minutes   
the rain was falling in a steady but persistent manner. Half an hour   
passed before Benton stopped suddenly. Ray, still not concentrating,   
walked into the back of him and tripped over. 

"Shit," he shouted at the whole world and no one in particular. 

Fraser sniffed "Well Ray, I wouldn't have put it like that but   
-precisely." 

Ray looked puzzled "I beg your pardon?" 

"Well I wouldn't have put it quite like that but yes, that is correct." 

Ray got more confused by the minute. " Could you please explain to me, in   
English, if that is at all possible, what the hell it is you are on   
about?" 

"Well, what would be a good word. umm... yes .... Manure, Horse manure." 

"Oh.... shit ," light dawned, " what about it.....?" 

"Can you not smell it?" 

Ray sniffed the smell of manure did seem to be the dominant scent. 

"So I smell shit, what about it?" 

"Well Ray to give off this strong a scent there must be a large amount...   
approximately 1.25 tonnes I would say... and where there is a large amount   
of manure there is usually a house or barn or shelter of some kind." 

Ray got the picture and the rainfall became heavier as two men climbed a   
shallow incline which lead towards the smell. 

********** 

Dief saw the smoke climbing from the chimney. He ambled towards the cabin.   
He had had a good day. He had been watching Ben and Ray look for him...   
from strategic points around the forest. He had left a few false trails   
around and sniggered happily to himself. He gained control of himself   
again and approached the cabin's back door. He scratched at it with a paw   
and sat waiting. She came to the door, and Dief pulled a 'what a sweet,   
cute, and especially hungry lickle doggy I am ' face and hoped that she   
had something good to eat. 

The young woman reached down, scratched his ears, annoying him ever so   
slightly but he forgave her (she was blonde), and she checked the tag on   
the collar around his neck. 

"Fraser, " she said out loud... " odd name for a dog," and then added   
"Come in Fraser, I'll see if we've got something for you to eat." 

"Thank you kindly," came the voice out of the dark. 

She froze. She felt that fear she had not felt for a long while. Living   
out here on her own, she had got used to seeing very few people. She   
shopped very occasionally at a small store where she knew the elderly   
married couple who ran it. She also saw the old guy who serviced her   
generator every three months or so but other than those people, she saw no   
one from one month to the next. Here was someone on her own turf   
uninvited. 

"I..I..I ..err... was talking to the dog." she stammered at the dark   
figure. 

"Forgive me for correcting you, but he's a wolf and his name is   
Diefenbaker not Fraser." 

"Oh... only it said it on his collar...." 

"Yes, it is correct to put the owner's name on the collar .. and he is my   
wolf." 

"Oh I see. Umm I didn't mean to... umm... err ... but its dark and the   
rain is getting quite heavy and I thought he needed shelter.... umm ...   
Would you like to come in too... only it's a long way to the nearest town   
from here... and the weather is closing in... and it's getting dark..."   
she rambled on for a while.. 

"She's as bad as Fraser," thought Ray to himself. 

She began to relax. "Not all men are out to get you" she reasoned before   
allowing herself a wry smile...before adding silently 'God, you're a wuss.   
' 

He watched the warm smile light up her face. "Thank you kindly ma'am.   
Could I also ask you to extend the invitation to my friend Ray Vecchio?"A   
slim man stepped out of the darkness and she smiled a faint smile which he   
made a half hearted attempt to return. 

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, the smile broadened revealing her   
multiple dimples. 

"No" said Ray. 

Fraser extended his hand and she shook it. As she did he said "Constable   
Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police and this is Det. Ray Vecchio   
of the Chicago P.D." 

"Victoria, Dr. Tor. Spencer," 

Benton's jaw dropped... he was not expecting to here that name, but he   
regained composure quickly as she ushered them in to the large rustic   
kitchen. 

The room was large and furnished with a wood burning stove in one corner,   
a large enamel sink opposite the stove and a large oak Welsh dresser along   
the far wall. Arranged around the stove was a large armchair and a   
two-seater sofa. In the centre of the room was a large scrubbed pine   
table. She invited them to sit down and went about preparing a meal for   
the three of them. Dief settled next to her dog and sighed contentedly.   
She grabbed a bag of dried pasta out of a small cupboard and a jar of   
homemade spaghetti sauce from the dresser. 

"I'm afraid the food's not exciting. But I think you'll find it edible." 

Ray took of his soaking overcoat and she took it off him before hanging it   
neatly near the stove. Ray sat on one corner of the sofa, teeth   
chattering. Thinking for a minute she disappeared out of the internal   
door that lead to the other downstairs room she called the living room. 

She climbed the ladder like stairs which lead to her balcony bedroom and   
opened the large chest in the corner of the room. It was full of blankets.   
She grabbed a few and then took several cushions which were supposed to be   
artistically arranged on her bed but were, as usual, scattered haphazardly   
on the floor. 

She spied herself in the mirror. "Oh my God." She looked a complete mess.   
Living by herself and seeing very few people did not make her that image   
conscious. And in a sudden rush of vanity, she dropped her collection of   
blankets on the floor, grabbed a brush of the dresser and dragged it   
futility through her blonde hair. She ran through to her tiny bathroom and   
filled the basin with warm water. The stove had been lit all day so the   
water was hot. She washed her face and put on a small amount of make up..   
Powder, mascara and lip gloss. She laughed at herself, " Well I always was   
shallow. " she commented to her reflection in the small oval mirror which   
hung above the basin. She pulled her hair into a pony tail at the nape of   
her neck and fastened it with the silver and sapphire clasp that was the   
only thing she had of her mothers, and pulled a few strands out at the   
front to soften the look, allowing them to curl around her heart shaped   
face. She took a deep breath and sighed, before again to collecting her   
loot of blankets and cushions and proceeding carefully down the steep   
narrow stairs. 

Dropping all but one of the blankets in the living room, she entered the   
kitchen and found Benton, the tall one, had taken the initiative and was   
stirring the pots which now bubbled on the stove. He had on her only apron   
over his plaid shirt and she stifled a laugh as she saw him. The American   
was laying the table... shivering. 

She took the silverware out of his hand and replaced it with a blanket. He   
nodded a 'thank you' and wrapped said article round himself and returned   
to the stove. 

Benton leaving the pots to simmer, removed the apron and hung it in its   
place next to the dresser. 

"Would it be too much to ask why you are out here on your own?" Benton   
questioned. 

* 

She paused for slightly too long. "Yes it would. " 

"Understood" the Mountie replied, he was suddenly intrigued. 

She watched him as he sat down next to his friend and she seated herself   
on the armchair tucking her feet under her. 

"Would it be too much to ask what you are doing here?" she asked.. her   
blue eyes twinkled. 

Benton went off into a long monologue about wolves and holidays and pay   
cheques which she did not take a word of in. Ray drifted off into a   
exhausted sleep , and for the first time, Tor could look at Benton. 

His eyes were as ice blue as her one, his hair, dark as bitter chocolate.   
In her mind she removed the shirt , the under shirt and stared at his   
toned body. She drifted off and was woken minutes later by a gentle shake. 

" The pasta's ready ." The blue eyes smiled at her. 

She stretched and stood up. The pasta was already dished up onto plates   
and Ray was sat at the table devouring a chunk of her home baked bread. 

"I see you've settled in, " she teased, emptying the remains in the pan   
into two bowls and setting them on the floor for the two canines, before   
sitting down to eat her own meal. 

Ray gave a slight grin and said "This bread is fantastic, you can really   
cook." 

"Not much else to do out here, plus I love bread and I'm two hours from   
the nearest shop, " she replied. 

"So how come you live this far from anywhere.... you don't sound as though   
you are from this area. Irish, I would guess." Ray was curious about why   
anyone would choose to live here, in the middle of no where. Some people   
were born to it but she didn't fit that category. 

"Almost," she replied, " I am one of those lucky people to have duel   
nationality . I was born in Ottawa but my father was British and I grew up   
in Scotland." 

"So why did you come back to Canada?" 

" I ran away." she said and left the table. 

Desperate to change the subject, she walked across the kitchen to the   
dresser and opened one of the big doors at the bottom of it. She pulled   
out a bottle of Scotch. She noticed a look cross Ben's face, "It's   
medicinal honest, trust me, I'm a doctor," she said as she poured   
herself a large glass. She picked up two more glasses and wandered back   
to the table placing the bottle along the side of the glasses. 

" Want some?" 

"You bet," Ray replied immediately picking up the bottle and scanning the   
label, "This is good stuff." 

"Help yourself," she said. 

Ray poured two glasses and pushed one in front of Ben ....Ben fingered the   
rim of the glass observing the amber liquid, it would warm him up, he   
considered and studied the glass before pushing it away. "I can't" he   
said. 

"Your loss," Ray took the glass and emptied it into his own, before   
emptying his glass down his throat. 

Tor sipped hers and ate her meal, listening to the two men's banter, and   
thought that fact was stranger than fiction. As the meal came to a close,   
she sighed, drained her glass and pulled her coat down of a hook by the   
door. 

"Where are you going? " Ben asked. 

"The animals need seeing to.. the ones in the barn.. Won't be long....   
help yourselves to the whisky and there's tea in the pot, if you prefer ." 

"I'll give you a hand, " Ben said. 

"That's not necessary I can manage." 

"I insist." 

" Suit yourself, " she said off handedly, pulling on her boots. 

"Damn," she thought, she was looking for away to escape his stare. He   
pulled on his own woollen coat and hat and followed her out into the rain.   
It was falling heavily - sheeting it down, the wind was really getting up   
speed too, a lazy wind - one that didn't bother to go round you but   
preferred the straight through path. They worked their way along the   
track. The wind whipped round their heads and Benton hung on to his   
Stetson. They grappled with the door and slammed it shut behind them. They   
leaned against the barn door panting. The barn smelled of horse sweat,   
saddle soap and something that Benton couldn't put his finger on. 

In the darkness she could here him breathing. She reached on to the small   
shelf next to the big door and lifted the paraffin lamp down. She pulled a   
box of matches out of her pocket and struck one. She looked at him in the   
lucifer's light, and saw him for what seemed to be the first time. His   
strong jaw line, his dark five o'clock shadow, and his wonderful speedwell   
blue eyes. 

Her face was lit up in the smoky light, he looked at Victoria's face....   
no not that Victoria ... this one... She was certainly nothing like her to   
look at. Her blonde hair now tied at the nape of her neck, subtle make up   
which she had quickly applied enhanced her equally blue eyes. Her sudden   
vanity had struck a chord in him... the stark contrast between the first   
image of her , her wind tousled hair, the odd strand of hay - or was it   
straw - which had caught in her golden locks, her face streaked with   
dirt.... and now.... The groomed young woman. 

The match burned her fingers, she winced and dropped the burning sliver of   
wood, immediately stamping out the flame to avoid a fire. The spell was   
broken. She lit another match and without looking at him, lit the lamp.   
She hung the lamp on a hook in the middle of the barn and ran from him to   
the sanctity of the horses. 

"You ride ?" she asked "Or is that a stupid question?" 

"I'm a Mountie..." he said smiling. 

"Nothing like it... galloping through the woods... total freedom." 

She painted the image with her words, and he 'umm'ed a reply. She was   
making it difficult for him to concentrate. He suddenly understood how   
Frannie felt. To be so interested in someone and get nothing in return.   
Women usually fell at his feet.... he knew that, sure, he rarely acted on   
it but he wasn't that obtuse.... how come when he wanted one to, they   
didn't... 

"You always want what you can't have," he said out loud before realising   
it. 

"I beg your pardon??" 

"Oh nothing... worlds away," he said coming to. 

"Could you fill that bucket with that corn for me?" she asked from behind   
the chestnut's neck pointing to a dark corner of the barn. Benton did so   
and waved it at her. 

"Where do you want it? " he asked. 

"Could you just scatter it about its for the chickens. " She pointed   
towards the roof and he looked up to see about half a dozen birds perched   
around the walls. He followed her instructions, scattering the grains on   
the floor, and the birds fluttered down to eat. 

Leaving the stable she looked down at herself, she was covered in straw   
and hay once again. She grabbed one of the horse's brushes and brushed her   
clothes replacing the straw with a fine layer of ginger hairs. She   
shrugged, gave up and turned back to the tall, dark haired man. 

"Well I'm done" she said, "You coming ?" she blew out the lamp out and   
wandered out of the barn. The wind had died down slightly but the rain ..   
well the rain was a different matter, it stung her face and she spun   
round.. away from the sharp rain and became disorientated in her own   
space. She stumbled and would have fallen but for ... 

His hand caught her elbow, and he took a sharp breath in. The physical   
contact was almost too much. 

She took a sharp breath in ... Keep control ... you don't need men...   
she'd promised herself she would never need a man again. She would remain   
strong. 

She pulled her arm away, and scrambled to her feet " You're pathetic, you   
have no resolve, one good looking male and you are back to square one."   
she scolded herself silently. 

"I can manage, " she snapped and hated herself for shouting at this   
seemingly genuine man, but pleased she had kept up the facade. 

Benton taken slightly aback, tried to apologise for saving her as they   
felt their way back to the warmth of the cabin. 

When they entered Ray had washed the dishes and was getting quietly merry   
on the top notch whisky. Dief and her dog, Jenna lay by the stove together   
slumbering. 

"Thanks for doing the dishes... it wasn't necessary, you're supposed to   
be a guest. " 

"Umm, an uninvited one... the dished were the least I could do." he   
smiled at her. 

Tor once again opened the door through to the next room but this time   
invited her guests through in to her small lounge. 

It was about half the size of the large kitchen, decorated simply and   
furnished with furniture which was so obviously British. She had sent for   
it shortly after she moved into the cabin along with other personal items,   
the clasp which now held her hair, the photos of her parents, her piano   
and her two beloved horses. At one side of the room a fire smoldered in   
the hearth, causing the room to be lit in an orange glow. She casually   
threw a log at the fire. 

"You play?" Ray asked pointing at the piano. 

"Nah, I just hiked it up here to look at... course I play." 

" Then play...." 

"Magic word...?" she questioned. 

"Abracadabra?" suggested Ray, grinning. 

She grinned back, "You could at least be original," she said as she walked   
towards the instrument. She played for a while in a variety of styles,   
classical, jazz and the numerous Beatles hits that had been her father's   
favourites. The two men listened and had to admit she was good. 

Ray wandered round the room, curiously opening drawers, picking up photos   
and studying the paintings which hung on the walls. "These your parents?"   
he asked picking up a wedding photo, she nodded without turning to look at   
the photo. "You look like your Mom" he commented and replaced the photo.   
Ray continued round the room. Benton gave him a dagger's look and kept   
whispering something about manners which Ray chose not to hear. Opening a   
door on a small cupboard towards the far end of the room, he found a small   
stereo system. Searching through the pile of vinyl records at the   
bottom of the cupboard he selected one and put it on the player. 

"Remember this, Benny?" he asked. 

Blondie's "Heart of Glass", blared out of the stereo. 

"How could I forget?" 

"May I have this dance" Ray asked bowing before the mountie. Ben smiled   
and curtsied. 

Tor, turned from the piano and watched as the two men started to disco to   
the music and she watched them finish the dance in an extravagant tango   
and then inquired...." What was THAT about?" 

"Well Benny here, thinks he looks good in drag.... and to prove the point   
he decided to spend a week as a woman teaching at a convent school... in   
drag." 

Turning a bright shade of purple, Benton said " That is not entirely true   
Ray as I recall I was actually doing you a favour. " 

"Yeah, yeah... well credit where credits due Benny, you do make a fine   
looking woman... not my taste you understand .... but a fine looking woman   
all the same." 

"A fine looking man too. " thought Tor. 

Ray put another LP on... sixties music... the twist... and bowed solemnly   
before her and spun her across the room. Within half an hour the three of   
them were sat on the floor laughing and chatting like old friends. They   
talked until 2 am at which point Tor noticed that Ray was slumped on her   
sofa, asleep. She grabbed a blanket off the pile she had deposited earlier   
and covered the detective with it. 

"I think it's my bed time too" she said, yawning and pointing at the pile   
of blankets at the bottom of the ladder stairs, said "I wasn't expecting   
guests this is the best I can offer. " 

Benton found himself thinking .. sure she could offer more... before his   
higher centres kicked in. " This will do nicely" he said absently   
straightening and folding the pile of blankets. " Thank you kindly,   
Victoria" trying out the name... 

"Tor, " She corrected automatically, 

"Thank you kindly, Tor" he repeated.... that was better. 

"The bathroom is at the top of the stairs on the left," she stated plainly   
before popping another log on the fire that was glowing in the hearth.   
Suddenly alone in his presence once more she became shy, and giving him a   
half smile, climbed the stairs without a word. 

* 

At the top of the stairs she paused as he wished her a good night. She did   
not trust herself to turn round. 

She grabbed her grey sweats off the bed and began to undress, self   
conscious as she could feel him oh so close.... too close... She quickly   
reclothed herself in the grey clothes and walked into the only bathroom   
which adjoined her room. She removed her make up and brushed her teeth. 

*********** 

Benton couldn't sleep, he had arranged the blankets on the floor shortly   
after she climbed the stairs, wishing he'd picked up his bed roll that   
morning. He had watched her as she climbed the stairs, watching the way   
her curves moved through her tight jodhpurs as she climbed. " Good night"   
he had said. She did not reply. She did not look back. 

********** 

He tossed and turned in his make shift bed for some time. She didn't add   
up. He kept seeing her face, her name echoing in his head... Victoria...   
Victoria... Victoria. He stood up and slowly climbing the stairs, he had   
to see her - to check she was still there. 

She lay perfectly still under a single blanket. Her blonde hair, now   
untethered, fanned across her pillow. Her make up free face, was relaxed   
her mouth ever so slightly open, her knees pulled up to her chest which   
moved very gently in and out. He realised how small she was, so small yet   
so perfectly formed. His breath escaped in a long juddering sigh. He sat   
on the top rung and watched her sleep not trusting himself to get any   
closer. 

********** 

She heard him climb the stairs, she lay as still as she could, she could   
feel his eyes tracing the lines of her body, like blue lasers, they burned   
her skin. Being fully conscious she had to decide. What should she do...   
sleep on or wake up. She lay there for an eternity, wishing he'd go away,   
wishing he'd stay. 

She came to decision, her eyes opened, and looked straight at him, he held   
her gaze, when suddenly his brain clicked in to gear and embarrassment   
flashed across the perfect face. .. realising the impropriety of what he   
had done, 

" I ... err... bathroom.." he stuttered, but she raised her hand to him,   
she smiled and said, "OK so it wasn't the best I could offer." 

Benton's distressed expression broke into a broad, but still embarrassed,   
grin as he crossed the room towards her bed. 

He took her offered hand and held it flat between his own two hands.   
Studying it with his eyes, before kissing the fingers lightly and placing   
them in his mouth. 

A menagerie of emotions coursed through her body, desire, fear, love,   
panic. The panic swelled, becoming dominant she was loosing control, ..   
Oh god what was she doing... she pulled away from him, tears welling in   
her eyes. He saw a look he couldn't remember seeing before- fear \- she was   
afraid of him. This shocked him, no one was frightened of him - were they? 

Benton backed off, shocked, confused, hurt, had she not been joking with   
him just seconds before, had she not invited him into her bed, had he   
totally miss read the signals... 

The tears welled and spilled down her cheeks, her small body shook as more   
than five years of emotion flowed from her soul. 

She spoke "would you... would you just..." her voice was unsteady.... 

He spoke at the same time " I'm sorry...I didn't mean to... I'll go" 

"Hold me....." her voice was barely a whisper, " .... please." 

He looked deep in to her eyes, before pulling her into his chest. She   
rested her cheek against his torso and continued to cry, the tears would   
not stop. He continued to hold her, rocking her gentle back and forth and   
from time to time kissing the top of her head. 

When, at last, her body stopped shaking and she lapsed into silence, he   
spoke " Tell me, " It wasn't a demand or a request but more of a plea. 

She took a deep breath that shook her whole body, he held her tighter and   
repeated, "Tell me.", his voice suddenly totally calm. 

He listened intently as she told him everything, her successes, her   
failures, her loves, her hates, her husband, the way he rescued her when   
her father died, the way he had changed, the beatings, the burns, the   
rapes, the escape. Everything. 

" It was my fault really, I should have been a better wife, I was too   
interested in my career, I should have had more time for him..." Her voice   
trailed off. 

Benton was feeling anger, compassion, and unaccustomedly, the desperate   
desire to kick the sick fuck's head in. 

He held her tight as if protecting her from him," It's not your fault," he   
said, turning her face up to his and looking into her eyes as she lay   
there child like, 

" Well perhaps if I'd..." 

He did not let her finish and forcing her eyes to meet his gaze, repeated.   
"It's not your fault." 

Her fear had subsided, this man was the most remarkable she had ever met,   
and this was the first time she had spoken about her and Mark's   
relationship since it ended and at last she could see herself getting   
passed the past. 

They lay silently for a short while absorbed in their own thoughts. She   
realised she knew nothing about him, and suddenly she was totally curious.   
A twist of a sad smile appeared momentarily on her face. 

"Tell me, " she said. 

He was not expecting this, she had caught him off guard. 

"Nothing to tell," he said, but his breath caught in his throat, revealing   
his true feelings. 

" Tell me," she repeated. 

Benton began at the beginning . His lonely but fulfilling childhood, his   
mother's death, his father's murder, his Victoria.... She winced as she   
heard her name being used, ashamed of sharing it with this terrible woman. 

A solitary tear ran down his face and she kissed it away. 

They lay in silence for some time wrapped in each other's arms,   
remembering, healing, forgetting. 

At last he went to kiss her forehead, but she moved her lips to meet his.   
The kiss was soft, caring, gentle, their lips barely brushed. He pulled   
away from her and looked at her flushed face, the fear had gone, the panic   
had subsided. 

"Please" she said simply, 

"Not now" he answered, "not tonight". It was too soon, He didn't want to   
rush this to take advantage. It would be all too easy to press his   
advantage. He wanted her to be sure. Time was one thing they had. He   
wrapped his arms round her and held her close " It wouldn't be fair on you   
or me." 

She let out a little sigh and nuzzled in to his chest, understanding what   
Ben was saying, and they slept wrapped in each other's arms 'til   
morning. 

********** 

Ray climbed the stairs towards the bedroom, Whistling loudly. As he neared   
the top of the stairs he shouted "I'm coming up now have to use the   
john." He had heard Ben go up the stairs in the early hours, and the two   
of them talking quietly shortly afterwards. He was not sure what he was   
going to find when he got to the top of the stairs but he REALLY needed to   
go. He was almost disappointed to see them lying on the bed near enough   
fully clothed. Her in her grey sweats. Him in his jeans and undershirt. 

Ben woke with a start, and seeing his friend jumped from the bed as though   
it was on fire. "I was just just umm" he couldn't come up with a   
legitimate explanation Ray decided to let him off the hook - he really   
needed to go. 

"Yeah ,yeah whatever I just came up to use the bathroom. "May I?" 

Benton's head nodded ... his voice refusing to work and he hurried down   
the stairs. Tor slept on peacefully totally unaware of this interlude. 

Downstairs, Benton entered the kitchen finding Jenna and Dief, looking   
very friendly, still sleeping quietly by the warmth of the small stove.   
Seeing the stove was burning low he picked up a couple of logs from the   
basket adjacent to it and pushed them through the doors at the bottom. He   
searched the cupboards and fridge and found a small packet of bacon.   
Remembering the chickens he decided to wander down to the barn to see if   
he could find some eggs. On opening the back door he found the storm had   
passed and the day had dawned bright and sunny. He entered the barn,   
looked in the nesting boxes in the barn he found himself in luck, there   
were eight eggs laid on the straw. Pulling the bottom edge of his jumper   
away from his body he created a pouch in which he placed the eggs. He then   
strolled contentedly back to the cabin. 

She woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, umm a proper English breakfast.   
She heard steps on the stairway and Ben appeared carrying a tray. 

"Wow, Breakfast in bed," she smiled, a heart melting smile at the Mountie   
and sat up and crawled to the foot of the bed. 

"At your service ma'am." He smiled sheepishly back, bowing slightly,   
before joining her on the bed. 

Ray appeared out of the bathroom, wrapped in her white towelling bath robe   
"I had a soak in your amazing tub hope you don't mind." 

" Not at all ," and added "come and have some breakfast." She shuffled   
across her bed to make room for him. They sat on the end of the bed and   
chatted as they ate the feast that Ben had prepared. She was for the   
first time in a long time truly happy. Whilst she was reflecting on this,   
Benton spoke, 

"It's stopped raining. We should be on our way after breakfast." 

Her face fell, " Yes, I suppose you will have to be getting back work to   
do and all that" She did not sound enthusiastic, did he not say last night   
that they had all the time in the world? 

Ray sensing her feelings and observing the desperate look she shot at the   
mountie said, 

"Actually, we don't have to go back 'til Friday but we couldn't impose..."   
*Subtle pause to let her speak* 

She took her cue beautifully, "Well why don't you stay here... we could go   
for a ride or something ... whatever..." 

"I'm sure y..." Ben began, 

Ray cut in before Ben could spoil his hard work.." That would be lovely..   
I wanted top get away from it all, this is perfect." 

Her face once more was alight and a smile had spread across his friend's   
face too. Suddenly she looked confused, she thought to herself and added   
"What day is it today? " 

"Thursday." the two men said in unison. 

*********** 

Ray settled back on the sofa, she had offered the two men her horses,   
suggesting that they might enjoy the ride.. Ray had turned his offer down   
on two counts: 1) He wanted to give the two of them some time together;   
and 2) He hated riding. Dief lay across his feet, the fire glowed in the   
hearth, a bag of chips sat on the armrest, ahh this was the life. He   
opened the book and started to read, her collection of books was large...   
probably due to the lack of television. He turned to the first page of the   
well read copy of Sherlock Holmes and disappeared into the Victorian   
world of intrigue. 

********** 

She led the horses out of the barn and handed the chestnut's reins to the   
Mountie. Benton stepped forward and held the mare's head, as she swung   
herself lightly into the saddle, before he sprang into the chestnut's   
saddle. 

"Shall we go? " she asked 

He nodded and waited for her to take the lead. 

Turning down the track that led towards the town she let the mare relax   
into a long, slow walk. Ben steered his mount along side the mare. They   
talked about everything and nothing, walking and trotting along. They   
reached a clearing and suddenly she pushed the mare in to a gallop...   
faster and faster... taking her lead, Ben legged his mount on, rising out   
of the saddle and on to the gelding's shoulder. They galloped on neck to   
neck until she pulled the mare up. Not knowing the area well he again   
followed her lead and was glad he had when he saw the terrain drop away in   
a steep cliff like slope. The view was breath taking. 

She sat astride the horse, regaining her breath " I wanted you to see   
this. " 

The trees lined the valley. Snow tipped the top of the mountain, way past   
the far side of the ravine. 

" It's beautiful." he admitted. 

* 

" Good place for a picnic?" 

He nodded in agreement 

She dismounted and started to unpack the picnic from the saddle bags,   
before letting the horse wander to graze. As they ate, they chatted about   
their childhood, his in the Yukon, hers in the private boarding school on   
the East coast of Scotland. Their likes, their dislikes, his job in   
Chicago and the sentry position he hated, her job at the hospital which   
she suddenly realised she missed. And then silence reigned. They ate and   
took in the majestic scenery. 

"Isn't it funny, how when you live near to something this beautiful you   
totally take it for granted, have you ever noticed that..? " She looked   
out across the cliff to the valley below. 

"No, " he answered honestly " I never take beautiful things for granted."   
All of a sudden he was no longer looking at the scenery. "Never." he added   
with conviction. 

She reached up and traced his lips with her little finger, he took her   
raised hand in his, kissed the fingers before crushing his mouth onto   
hers. Her lips parted instantly allowing his tongue in to her mouth, he   
accepted this as an invitation and he possessed her mouth with his tongue   
as wanted to possess her body, with his. 

Barriers down at last she let herself sink into the kisses, he moved his   
tongue down to her neck and she let out a little moan, this thrilled him   
and gave him the confidence to move down her slender body. 

He pulled at the loose white shirt she wore and once again she pulled   
away. 

"What is it?" he asked, unsure of where to go now. 

" We can't, you can't.... see me....." 

"Why?" ... He kissed her mouth, a slow, soft, beautiful kiss but she   
rolled away from him as if to run away. He sat up, thinking that she was   
going to leave . She did not. She instead sat on the edge of the blanket   
with her back towards him and removed the shirt. 

Her back showed long scars lying across both her shoulder blades, scars   
from the fire irons that Mark had wielded oh so well. Hoping this would   
put him off, desperate to escape from the strength of emotion she was   
feeling, wanting to give him and herself a get out clause. But he was   
behind her, tracing the line of the scars with his fingers. 

" I'm going to kill the bastard," Benton said out loud. 

"You can't " she replied " He did that himself....overdose.... He's dead." 

She had heard the news six months after she had left. Apparently he had   
ODed on a mixture of crack, vodka and Valium. 

Ben sighed, and kissed each of the long scars in turn. He was there now,   
just behind her, close to her, he kissed the back of her neck. She gave in   
to him, she had no more cards up her sleeve... she had no sleeves she   
thought to herself. He turned her back towards him and once again kissed   
her mouth, he ran his hands down her back, she mimicked this action and   
when she reached the top of his jeans she untucked his shirt and ran her   
hands up his naked back. She pulled the red shirt over his head and   
allowed herself the luxury of running her hands across his broad chest,   
tracing the muscle groups that she realised she could not remember the   
names of, touching the scar on the top of his chest, smiling as she   
remembered the story about the otter that he had told her about last night   
and all the while her lips never leaving his. Her finger tips circled his   
nipples and they grew hard under her touch. That wasn't the only thing   
that was growing hard, she felt him against her thigh. And now his lips   
left hers, moving down to her neck, licking, nipping, kissing, until he   
had extracted a low moan....Satisfied with this response he continued on   
his journey down her body. His mouth came to rest on her left breast. He   
could hear her heart racing, smell her unperfumed scent, feel her flesh   
against his cheek, taste her sweet, sweet skin. 

Moans escaped from deep in her throat, as he moved his tongue across her   
abdomen, his tongue tracing her navel. She was no longer nervous, she   
excepted the inevitable. His mouth was once again on hers, the kisses   
becoming more and more urgent.   
m   
"MY turn" she whispered, removing her lips from his , and tracing them   
down his neck, across his torso, giving each part of him its own share of   
tiny kissed, sucks, licks.... 

"STOP." he said. 'Oh my god what am I doing' he thought. 'I'm taking   
advantage... this isn't right. 'his thoughts rushed through his mind. 

"What did I do?" she asked concerned, "Did I hurt you, oh my god, I'm   
sorry...." 

" No no no.. you didn't hurt me...I'm sorry... It's too soon... I didn't   
mean to take advantage... obviously you are getting over your ... your...   
umm... ordeal. I didn't mean to complicate things.. " he rambled on " I   
wasn't thinking straight... I was being selfi.." but her lips stopped him   
from continuing, the kiss was short lived as they came up for air she said   
"No not selfish.... perhaps we should have taken it slowly but..." she   
kissed him once more... How she loved the way he smelt a mixture of coal   
tar soap and boot polish. " ..We only have today. Anyway what's life   
without a few complications? " She asked. " My life has been a wee too   
simple for too long. " Her accent became more pronounced than it had   
been before. She kissed him, a long, slow kiss opening his mouth gently   
with the tip of her tongue tracing his teeth. His arms came round her like   
bands of steel, and carefully he removed the rest of her clothes slowly at   
first but becoming more impatient, the lycra jodhpurs were not as easy to   
shed as he thought. Frustrated, she removed them herself before   
unbuckling his heavy leather belt and removing his jeans for him. 

"Thank you kindly," he commented when this minor task was completed. A   
wicked grin flashed across his face, turning her insides to liquid. His   
mouth had some how found its way to her feet. Considering that she had had   
leather boots on up to about 2 minutes ago the fact he was sucking her   
toes grossed her out a little. But she remembered how Ray had said that   
he liked to lick strange things (finger nails, shoes, mud etc.) and put it   
down to a weird fetish. But now he was moving up her legs tracing his   
tongue up the inside of her leg and it came to rest at the very core of   
her, flicking gently from side to side. She involuntarily grabbed his   
hair, and as her body spasmed, all other thoughts passed from her head,   
all those but how good this felt and how good he was at this... Her body   
shuddered, and his tongue continued its journey from toe to top. Again it   
traced her stomach and gently turning her over he kissed her back, her   
scars, her neck giving each area its one special treatment before turning   
her back over to wage war on her lips once again, devouring her moans.   
"Ben... please... now " He entered her, oh so slowly, driving her crazy   
with the sheer control he had. She grabbed his buttocks and pushed him   
deep inside her, wrapping her strong thighs around him and holding him   
close. They move again and again, complementing each other's movements. He   
reeled off the positions and players of his home hockey team in his   
head... keeping control... he didn't have to wait long. She shuddered   
calling out his name, biting his shoulder as she lost control, he came   
too, joining her in the whirlwind of emotion. 

They lay still entirely spent. He fiddled with a strand of her golden hair   
that had strayed across her breast. 

"I'm in love with you..." he couldn't believe the words had escaped. 

"Do you mean that?" she looked straight into his eyes. " How could you   
love me... you've known me for less than 24 hours ... please don't lie to   
me now... you've always been honest, I think." 

He sat up making her face him. " I don't lie.. I think it is   
pathological... I can't... I've tried... There are many examples of times   
when ... but that's not important... I'm sorry but I do love you... I'm   
sorry..." 

"Sorry for what?" 

"Sorry that I have laid this on you.." 

She looked at his face wondering if the innuendo was meant deciding to   
ignore it... 

"It doesn't matter really anyway... you're going tomorrow. I doubt we will   
see each other again, anyway ... but Thank you it does mean a lot." She   
kissed his face once again. As the pain welled in his chest once again...   
She was so dismissive... was it something about the name... Why did the   
women he loved always hurt him? 

She sat up and checked her watch. "We'd better be getting back it'll be   
dark soon. " she said but her thoughts were on a different theme '... God   
why did I not just say 'I love you too....' four little words that was   
all... I'm so stupid, and now he's got that look on his face, I've hurt   
him, oh God that was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean I do love him   
but can you love someone that quickly? But then I know him better than I   
knew Mark when I married him.... at least I think I do...'she made the   
decision. 'For god sake Tor, once in your life, take a risk...' 

They dressed side by side, as they packed the saddle bags she caught his   
hand, he jumped as though burned, and she made him look straight at her...   
"I love you too." she whispered ever so quietly. He squinted at her,   
trying to figure her out. She repeated herself more confidently this time,   
"I love you." Without saying a word, helped her on to her horse before   
mounting his own. They rode back to her homestead in silence, he tried to   
digest what had happened. On arriving at the homestead she entered the   
barn. She went to get the fork to straighten the horses beds and he   
followed her. 

She began to tidy the beds before putting the horses in them. She was   
hampered some what in this because someone was kissing her neck. "Please   
... later... I have got to get this ..." his lips stopped her from   
continuing as he laid her down on the straw once again. But this time she   
kept her resolve.... "NO, animals first, play later." He felt like he did   
when he was a little boy and his grandmother scolded him. Obediently he   
let her up and she quickly (if not to her usual high standard) finished   
the beds. Ben was waiting at the door with the horses and as she finished   
he led them in turn in to their boxes. 

"Hi." Ray appeared at the door... observing their ruffled attire said   
"Good day?" 

"Very " they both said at the same time... both blushing complimentary   
shades of puce. 

"So I see, well I've made dinner... I thought you'd be hungry when you got   
back. So I took the liberty of cooking." 

They entered the kitchen to find the table laden with the itinerary of a   
pot roast. The smell filled the room and they ate the meal Ray had   
prepared. 

Eyeing Ray she smiled, " This meals is fantastic, you can really cook." 

He smirked and said " Not much else to do out here." 

Ray noticed the private look that flashed between the two companions. 

"OK what have you two been getting up to.?" 

"Define 'getting up to..'" Ben deflected. 

"Am I going to get a straight answer to a straight question?" Ray asked. 

Picking up on the vibe, Tor answered "Well that depends on what you mean   
by a straight answer if you mean that the answer will be delivered   
truthfully and honestly then I think we may have some ..." 

Ray interrupted, "I give up... you two are as bad as each other." But he   
had not seen his best friend this happy since the week he had spent with   
Victoria the first. This girl was not to the best of his knowledge a   
diamond thief and she did not appear to want to shoot either of them. 

"Do you have a gun?" Ray asked 

"No, why?" replied Tor. 

"Just wondered." 

The evening past quickly, the three friends chatted and listened to music   
and played drinking games , Tor and Ray getting rather inebriated on the   
fine stock of Scotch whisky that her friends in the UK had sent her at   
Christmas, and Fraser happily sipping at his chamomile tea. 

When it was time to go to bed she was unable to climb the stairs and the   
three of them passed out on the living room floor. She arose first in the   
early hours... and with her head pounding she climbed the stairs to the   
bathroom, fishing about in the cabinet for some aspirin. Ben watched her   
climb the stairs, he had been awake most of the night waiting for his   
opportunity. She didn't hear him climb the stairs but he was there, again,   
behind her. Kissing her neck, her back, her lips, headache forgotten,   
she led him back to her bed.... 

They awoke just after nine and she realised all to quickly that the two   
men were leaving today. She pondered on how the uninvited guests had   
changed her life over the last 48 hours. She had began to trust men again,   
but more than that she had began to trust the world. 

She waved them good-bye as they wandered off along the track Ben had   
kissed her cheek and slipped her a piece of paper. She now read it. It   
had a Chicago address at the top. 

" V,   
forever yours, 

B."   
  

**THE END.**   
    
    
    
  


End file.
